Out on the Town
by thetalkingwave
Summary: (Sequel to AMS) Saitama and Tatsumaki go on thier first date, disguises excluded. (Cover is a placeholder)
1. Out on the Town

**AN: The AU is coming along, but I do not want it to be too close to the movie that it gets me in trouble xD. First chapter should be posted soon hopefully lol.**

 **So have this mini one-shot sequel. At one point I said two shot, but this is about 3k on its own.**

 **POV is gonna be different on some parts, by the way.**

 **I've seen a lot of people tackle a festival date, so I decided to go for another idea I had.**

 **That's about it for the author's note, now on with the fanfic. :D**

 _(italics are for texts and memories)_

 **Edit 12/4/18: Fixed errors.**

* * *

"Hey, you're not supposed to be loitering around here." A spikey brown haired male worker in a gray suit frowned at a man in front of headquarters.

"Oh, my bad.I'm just waiting for someone." The bald man said, holding a brown bag. The worker sighed. "Just try not to stay for too long." He pulled the door open to step inside when he felt a breeze pass by him. "Sai! You made it!" He paused, still holding on to the handle. "That voice sounds familiar.." He thought. Slowly turning around, he caught a sight he hadn't expected.

Tornado was smiling and hugging the bald man. "Hey Tats." He returned her hug. "That meeting was so boring." She groaned. "But enough of that, thanks for wating. Ready to go?" She held his free hand. "Yep. You sure you can handle it?" She scoffed. "I'll tell you if I can't."

"Mori! Don't leave the door open! Are you coming inside or not?" He saw an annoyed coworker in the hallway. "My apologies, sir!" When he turned around to see what else happened, they were gone.

/

He wasn't really one to gossip in the workplace, but it was starting to get tempting to recount what he saw earlier that day.

"Wasn't there a rumor that Miss Tornado had a boyfriend a while back? That must've been who they were talking about.."

He walked past a collague, tapping her on the shoulder. "Reiko, may I speak to you in private after work?" She nodded, then went back to work.

* * *

"She was smiling? That man sure must be something special." Reiko chuckled. "But don't you think you might be taking this a bit too seriously?"

"No, its just, well..Maybe a little. Regardless the other heroes, of any class, cannot know about this unless she says something!" Mori exclaimed, emphasizing some of his words with hand gestures.

"Who do you think he is anyway?" She asked, taking out her phone. "She called him 'Sai' but that could just be a nickname." He sighed, shrugging. "Sai, Sai, Sai.. aha! Think I got something." She brought her phone up to his face. "Did he look like this?" A bald man with a light tan and plain features was on the screen. A caption underneath his picture indicated it was from an article.

"Caped Baldy: The A-Class Cheat.." As both he and Reiko continued reading the article, more and more dread fell upon them.

"I'm sure its just a misunderstanding., Miss Tornado wouldn't date anyone like that." Reiko patted Mori on the back. "I hope so, but we can't ask her that ourselves." They both shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"Ten minutes, a new record!" Tatsumaki grinned proudly as she set Saitama on the ground. "Alright, Tats!" They high-fived before sitting down. "I'll take a slice of that cake now." She smirked, floating the bag over to herself. "Go ahead, you earned it." He said, shifiting his position to lay down. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me." She teased, contuing to eat her slice.

"Can't afford to. We got a long night ahead." He smiled at the thought.

"Our first date.." She whispered, sighing dreamily.

Saitama glanced over for a brief second, seeing an odd glint in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Well, looks like I'll pick you up later." Saitama said, giving her a brief hug before walking off.

"See you soon." She called out, waving.

* * *

"Its nice to have a day without monsters without it being boring." Saitama thought to himself as he knocked on her door.

She was wearing a forest green sweater with a dark brown skirt and fluffy gray boots. On the other hand, he was wearing a dark blue coat with gray pants and black boots.

"You look so adorable Tats!" He grinned. "Although it's a little cold out."

"You look fine yourself. " She smirked "And I'll be fine, I got a scarf. She pouted, quickly floating a brown striped scarf from her dresser. "You got your ticket with you?" She asked.

He nodded, showing off the ticket before placing it back in pocket. "Looks like we're ready to go."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Hang on tight."

* * *

They gently floated to the ground thanks to Tatsumaki's powers. Checking her phone and looking at the ticket, she nodded and put them both back in her pocket.

"We got plenty of time before the movie starts. So, where do you wanna go first?" Tatsumaki asked. "Well, we could walk around." One of the staring citizens, a brown haired teenage girl, began walking closer to them.

He glanced over at her, noticing she had a slight frown on her face. A green glow began to form around her,only for it to vanish when the girl was now standing in front of them.

"Mister Baldy.." Saitama cringed. "I don't know if you remember me, but I just wanted to thank for saving me from that purple antannaed monster." She brought her voice down to a whisper.

"And sorry if I'm interrupting your date." Grinning shyly, she acknowledged Tatsumaki's presence before waving goodbye and walking back to her group of friends, some of which were still in shock.

"Wow, you really need a name change." Tatsumaki snorted. He rolled his eyes with a small smile.

/

Walking near them were Reiko and an disgruntled Mori. "It was just all speculation that she was dating the Caped Baldy, but now we know they..." Reiko trailed off. Mori sighed. "Good, can we go home now?" She shook her head, a widening grin on her face. "No way! We're seeing more." She cheerfully dragged him by the arm, all the while making sure the couple in front of them didn't notice.

"Hold on a minute why do I have to come?!" He scowled, trying to remove his arm from her grasp.

"Because if I get caught, I'll have to tell Miss Tornado who wiretapped her phone." She said, tightening her hold. His eyes widened ,frantically looking to see if the pair were still within earshot.

"Fine, fine. Just hold off on the threats." He pouted. She gasped. "Oh no, we lost them!" Both moved quickly to find the pair.

* * *

"Hey Tats, check that out." He pointed to a silver semi-reflective building. TIlting her head upwards, she read the sign on the top of the building, "City M Arcade." Saitama bent down to eye level. "Wanna go in?" Tatsumaki turned around, a playful thoughtful expression on her face. "Well..we do have another hour. I don't see why not." She shrugged.

Wordlessly, they reached for each other's hand and dashed off into the arcade.

/

"Hey check that out!"

"No way, I haven't seen that since I was a kid!"

"Oh hey, know this one?"

"A-as if!"

"What's wrong with Dash the Porkupine?"

/

"Well played, Saitama. I'm getting a drink." "It was just two rounds of DDR. Well, she does fly more often." He shrugged, walking over to a Street Fighter and placing a few tokens inside before standing back up to grab a joystick. A large hand covered the one on his left side. "If I win," a gruff voice spoke, "you pay for the next round." The man looked at Saitama for confirmation for his challlenge, receiving a small nod in return.

/

"I'll kick your ass this time! One more round,dude!" "I told you my name is Huck, baldy!" "Baldy?!"

"Hey Sai ,can you help me with something?" Both men turned around to see the source of the voice. "Oh, sure Tats. Excuse me." He said, stepping away from the game. She faced her back towards him, as she motioned him to follow her. They left a confused and shocked Huck behind. "The Tornado of Terror?With that bald dude?!"

"So, what's up?" He asked when they reached a less crowded area in the arcade. Tatsumaki unwrapped the scarf from her neck. "Its too loose and I can't tie knots. Can you do it please?" He nodded, grabbing the scarf from her hands and bending down to eye level. "Just tell me when it gets too tight."He stated. A slight blush spread across her cheeks as she mumbled an "Okay."

Finishing up, he stepped away to admire his work when he temporarily lost balance. "Hm?" He looked down at her, confused when his vision was blocked by a fuzzy object. "Oh." Tugging at his neck, his hand was stopped by her two smaller ones. "No, don't do that. It's really delicate!" She said quickly. Finally able to see her in full, he determined the situation. "So, we're stuck like this?" He pointed to the tight knot between them. " My powers aren't nimble enough to work on that scale." She sighed. " I'll find a way to fix it later then." He shrugged. A small giggle escaped from her, before she shyly reached for his hand. "I also kind of wanted you to help me get that panda." She pointed to a claw machine, avoiding eye contact.

"Now that, I can fix."

* * *

"I think we missed the movie." He pointed to a clock on the wall. "Oh." She paused, gently squeezing her panda. "Well, we can go there some other time. Let's go eat."

 _Reiko: Mori, they're leaving._

 _Reiko: I'll text you later when I reach where they're headed._

She shoved her phone back in her pocket and started to carefully trail behind them.

* * *

"Alright, we have more than enough pictures to back us up. Don't start off with sending them to Sitch just yet. Here, pass me your phone."

"The number you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time. Leave a message after the tone."

"Good evening Sitch, Mori Nozuka here. I just called to inform you about an urgent matter involving Miss Tornado. I will send you pictures momentarily."

He handed the phone back to her. " You can send them now." Reiko pressed some keys on her phone, Mori looking over her shoulder as she did so. "What are you doing? Don't!" He reached for her phone, only for it to be too late. She deleted everything they had caught that night. "Why'd you do that for?" He whined. "First you wanted to go home, and now you want to get them in trouble?" He scoffed at her remark. "What about you? You wanted to creepily follow them and now you're the one backing out?" She remained silent, before quietly replying, "Mori, look at them."

"Are you going to take new pictures this time?" He grumbled. "Please?" She pleaded. He turned around to face them.

Saitama was grasping Tatsumaki's hand in his, entertwining their fingers. "Best 2 out of 3?" He asked. She snickered, before gently removing her hand away from his. "Fine, I'll pity you. Another round of rock ,paper, scissors it is." Saitama smirked at her response.

"I don't want anyone to ruin that. " Reiko smiled softly. Mori sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "Me neither, but they technically broke the rules by not telling Headquarters anything." Reiko's phone vibrated.

 _Sitch: I have a sore throat so I can't call back, but I got your message._

They looked each other in the eye, wondering what to respond with. Suddenly, Reiko began texting.

 _Reiko: We apologize, Mori and I have appeared to be mistaken._

 _Reiko: It was a false alarm, she was just a MIss Tornado look-alike._

 _Sitch: I see. If that's the case, good night. I'll see you both at the office Monday._

"Well, ready to go home?" Mori stood up, offering her a hand, which she accepted. "Not yet. One more thing."

She walked over to Saitama and Tatsumaki's table, Mori following.

"Miss Tornado." Tatsumaki turned around, arching an eyebrow. "What?" "I'm Reiko Zuki from the Hero Association." She glanced down for a brief moment and saw that Tornado's boyfriend had a gentle, yet firm, grasp on her hand. "I came to apologize. I began spying on the two of you when a speculation about the two of you was brought forth by an anonymous co-worker." She directed her eyes towards Mori.

"Your relationship with the Caped Baldy-" "Saitama. It's Saitama." She looked down to meet his gaze. "Very well. Your relationship with Saitama would go against headquarters due to you not reporting it. It is my job to do so if heroes fail to mention it. But I am letting this one slide. I can't stop other people from reporting it, but that hopefully will not be for a while."

"Its cool. Thanks." She nodded at his words, a small smile on her face. Mori and her waved goodbye as they walked out of the noodle shop.

"What made you want to apologize directly? Not that it's a bad thing, of course." Mori turned to face her as they were on their way home.

"Call me a sappy romantic, but I wanted to see in person the only known man that could make the Tornado of Terror smile."

* * *

"Well, looks like we made it." Saitama said, as Tatsumaki still hovered in the air. He reached up to caress her cheek. She began floating closer to him, then was caught by surprise when he grabbed her waist and set her on the ground. Confused, she looked up to see his face painted with amusement.

"Tats, we both know you could get me out of here at any time." He pointed to his neck, his smile widening slightly when he saw her startled expression. "I, um, well.." She hid the lower half of her face with her end of the scarf, although it did nothing to help hide her composure. She then sighed, removing the scarf from her face so she could speak.

"Saitama, back in the earlier days of our relationship, I would listen to Genos talk about you and your relation to other citizens. I just couldn't stand anyone picking on you when I wasn't around. It was the only thing I could think of to keep us together the rest of the night. I figured, maybe they wouldn't confront you if they saw me front and center. "

* * *

 _Landing in front of the movie theater, she glanced around, noticing stares directed at them from every direction._ _Luckily the girl who walked up to them was thanking him instead of bashing him. But she wasn't sure it'd be like that the rest of the night._

 _The arcade unfortunately proved her right._

 _A crowd had formed around them during their DDR session. She was flabbergasted when the majority of the crowd formed on Saitama's side, but gave them the benefit of the doubt that it was because he was winning. That was, until she heard jeering._

 _"Leave that girl alone!"_

 _"He's gonna trip anytime now."_

 _She glanced at Saitama for a reaction, but he didn't notice the increasingly heated crowd. One of the spectators was opening his cup, and slowly titling it towards the floor. She looked up at her screen, noticing that if she didn't get at least a small combo, she would lose the game. Giving a death glare to the crowd on Saitama's side, she stomped on up arrow continously as a distraction. While the players were muttering in confusion, she used her powers to pour the man's soda onto him and other spectators._

 _With a brief glance towards his side, she noted that they got the hint and left. "Hey you can pick the next song." "Thanks, but no thanks._ _Well played, Saitama. I'm getting a drink."_

 _Rushing towards the bathroom, she frantically thought of a way to prevent any other people from scorning him for the rest of their date. "Its not like I can tie him up or something.." She looked down at her draping scarf, an idea sprouting in her mind. A cold wave of panic hit her when she realized that she had left Saitama alone, and she ran out to find him. A few people along the way recognized her, but she couldn't be bothered to deal with it at the moment. Her only focus at the moment was Saitama. She caught a tall dark blonde man pointing and shouting at Saitama, Saitama shouting back at him._

 _"Hey Sai ,can you help me with something?" Both men turned around to face her. "Oh, sure Tats. Excuse me." He said, stepping away from the game. She faced her back towards him, as she motioned him to follow her._

* * *

She paused, tugging at her end of the scarf. "I also kind of thought it would look cute." She grinned sheepishly, then opened her mouth to continue before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Tatsumaki, I think Genos should've mentioned that its not as bad as it used to be." he stifled a giggle, "The guy yelling at me was my opponent in Street Fighter. Besides, all he really did was call me 'baldy', which you have done too."

"Not always, baldy." She huffed, crossing her arms and averting her eyes. "But you know.." she heard him say, and looked up to meet his eyes.. "I thought it was really sweet of you." He smiled softly, before facing away from her. "Saitama..You're blushing." She giggled, floating up and wrapping her arms around his neck, embracing him from behind.

"Huh." He turned back around, holding her hands in his. "Guess I am." He kissed her cheek as she floated back down. "See you on our next date, Tats." He had a goofy grin on his face as he walked away.

Tatsumaki felt like she had that same grin on her face as well.

* * *

 **And with that the fic is done :D.**

 **I'm finishing this while visiting my cousins xD**

 **So I was wondering: I've been working on a tiny extra for AMS and wanted to know if I should add it as a second chapter to this one or add it to the original as Chapter 13.**

 **Thanks for reading and until the next one!**


	2. Extra: How long you knew

The two were sitting on the couch in front of the TV. She kept flickering between channels using her powers, trying to find something they'd both enjoy. Or at the very least, not get bored by. She glanced over at him and noticed his eyes were becoming unfocused. She gently nudged him and he began blinked rapidly to regain his focus on the screen. Satisfied, she continued channel surfing until she felt a weight on her shoulder.

"Sai." She poked his cheek "Saitama." She sighed. "You're kind of heavy." Failing to get him off her shoulder, she decided to lean against him as well. She shut off the TV, and moved closer.

It had been a while since the two began dating. The two both agreed on having smaller dates, like the one they were currently on, more frequently. It gave them a chance to relax and it allowed them to keep their relationship low profile.

She was considering falling asleep, but one thought kept her from doing so. "How'd he know? I mean, ' wig and eyes, but what else?" She poked his cheek again, hoping to wake him up. " Hey Sai I need to ask you something." "Hm?" "How'd you find out?" "Didn't I tell you already?" She grumbled, then flicked him on the forehead. "Barely!" With that, Saitama sat up and placed a finger under his chin. "I guess I left some things out."

* * *

 _Four Months Ago_

 _When her hand slipped into his, he couldn't help but feel as though the touch was oddly familiar. He quickly brushed that thought aside, however, when they reached a large and shady tree._

 _Her company was different from Genos', in that both were considered friends instead of (partially one-sided) student and master. She was also not involved in the hero world, which while a small detail, was comforting to him._

 _A loud inhuman screech rang in the distance and he decided to answer the call. After a minute, he returned to see if Tamaki was alright._

 _He wasn't expecting to see her with boulders floating mid air with a bright green glow. The way the rocks whirled around her reminded him of a human tornado. A deep scowl marked her face._

 _And like the touch beforehand, this sight also felt familiar._

 _He didn't know when he started staring at the sight, but knew he had to stop it. "Tamaki!"_

 _She turned around in shock, but the expression was quickly replaced with pain as the debris fell along with her._

 _"Are you alright?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. He watched as she slowly placed her hand over his, and bringing it up to her cheek. A sudden warm feeling replaced the confusion of earlier, as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. He smiled when he saw her calmly nuzzle into his palm. "I'll take you back to my place to bandage them." He could hear himself mumble. Gently pulling away, he signaled for her to get on his back. Her hands wrapped around his neck reignited the warmth within him._

/

 _With Tamaki all bandanged up, he went to go put away the first aid kit. Confusion came back as he remembered her glowing form,. "Nothing wrong with having powers, and I honestly don't blame her for not registering."_

 _"Hope she doesn't use them to throw Genos like a ragdoll." He thought with a small chuckle, recalling an encounter with the green haired esper._

 _He came back to hear a string of rushed words from her, followed by her leaving his apartment. He blinked, then shrugged off the shred of confusion and bent down to pick up the headband she left behind. He noted the condition, and brushed off the hairs before realzing what they really were._

 _"Fibers..I haven't felt these since the last time I..Is Tamaki wearing a wig?" Genos closing the door to the apartment with takeout in his hands snapped him out of any further thoughts._

 _"Hey Genos, I think Tamaki might be wearing a wig." Genos stiffened at his words. "What makes you think that, Master?" Not really focusing on the tone of his words, Saitama handed him the torn headband. Genos apprenhensively felt the hairs. "Yes, these are certaintely fibers. Does it bother you that she is wearing one?"_

 _"Nah. But I'm wondering where she got it. Its pretty soft." Genos stared at him. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me,Master?" His eyes narrowed slightly._

 _"Not really." He shrugged. "Can we eat now?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _/_

 _The next day, Genos had to go to work. Saitama stayed behind and decided to scroll through the S-Classes on his phone, since he had finished his latest manga. Additionally, Genos sent a link to him a while back as a way of showing him that he was improving._

 _He reached a picture of a frowning green eyed woman. "Hm." He thought for a moment. "If you changed the hair color, she'd look like a crazy haired Tamaki." He chuckled, scrolling down to the next hero on the list._

 _"Wait."_

 _He scrolled back up, the picture of the frowning woman warping into a smiling one._

 _"Tam?" He glanced at the bio next to the picture. "No, Tatsumaki."_

 _He sat in silence for a while, gears slowling turning his head. He was surprised to find out that the girl he liked didn't exist. Yet, he wasn't disappointed. Hell, he wasn't even put off by her true identity._

 _"Tats, I don't know why you're running around in a wig under a different name, but.."_

 _He grinned at the picture of her on his screen._

 _"I think I really like you."_

 _/_

 _Over the course of the next few weeks, Tatsumaki and him got closer. He began noticing small things that connected her and Tamaki._

 _Her refusal on giving him her phone number._

 _Tamaki wanting to hid her powers from him._

 _A part of him wanted to tell her that he knew. But even more so, he wanted her to tell him._

 _As they spent more time together, no matter how badly he wanted her to tell her:_

 _He would wait, letting her take her time._

* * *

"Sai, that's so sweet!" She nuzzled her cheek against his. "And thanks. I know you don't really like telling stories."

"Well, you wanted it." He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"By the way, who's cuter: Tamaki or me?" She asked, a trace of deviousness present in her voice.

"Well, who's the one I'm dating?" He retorted

"Sai!"

"You asked, and now I'm going to sleep."

* * *

 **AN:Just some fluff while I work on the AU and other stuff.**

 **Considering the follower count, I'm posting it as Chapter Two on Out on the Town.**

 **Thanks for reading and till the next fanfic :D**


End file.
